


Breddy—所谓兄弟（E左）

by kuru0811



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Breddy—所谓兄弟（E左）

*不算真骨科，但也算吧（？）  
*abo！（香）  
*兄诱弟攻听过了吗？  
*又双叒叕双向暗恋  
*好好食用啰。

「他是Brett，以后就是你哥哥啰。」

「你好呀，我是Eddy！」

面前的小男孩握住了自己的手，露出傻兮兮的笑容。

「你好。」

冰冷的手被对方的体温融化，那是他们初次见面的情境。  
\-----  
「哥哥～」

对着小一岁并且毫无血缘关系的弟弟，Brett一直疑惑着为什么Eddy这么黏自己。

他却没那么亲姐姐Belle和哥哥Ray，也许是因为年龄更相近？

但他已经习惯这种生活了。

自己在7岁那年学拉小提琴，第二年Eddy也跟着一起学。

到澳洲升学他也跟着来。

14岁那年上数学补习班，Eddy同样跟着自己一起上补习班。

上了大学选音乐系，他果不其然也考上大学，还是跟着自己选了音乐系。

两人唯一的不同也许就只剩下abo检测了。

在15岁那年，测到自己是omega时那种打击。

那时的Brett也就是压抑着。

他明明只是想当个普普通通的beta度过一生。

天意弄人的是，Eddy居然测出alpha体质。

那身上不时传出的吸引力，并不只限于所谓的alpha信息素。

那更像是发自内心的乐观与气场。

总能让一大批人为他献出真心。

那他的真心又会交托给谁呢？  
\-----  
「唔⋯⋯」

一阵不可言喻的晕眩感袭击着Brett的头颅，滚烫的身体与挺立的玉茎暗示了背后的原因。

然而好巧不巧，Eddy推门进来。

「哥！哥⋯⋯」

「柜子里有⋯⋯抑制剂⋯⋯」

Eddy咬牙闭气翻找着床头柜，在被Brett的信息素冲昏头脑的前一刻，他把针筒插到Brett的手臂上注射抑制剂。

「哈呀⋯⋯save⋯⋯哈呀⋯⋯」

Eddy倒吸一口凉气跌坐在床边。

那该死让人疯狂的咖啡味还在脑中狂啸，满头大汗的Eddy倒在Brett里。

「啊啊⋯⋯糟糕了⋯⋯我们俩都勃起了⋯⋯」

「你快去厕所撸个饱，我在床上摸个几下就射的—」

「不要。」

「啥？不要？」

Brett一捶打到Eddy的头，Eddy只是轻叫一声。

「别傻了，快去厕所。」  
\-----  
Eddy躲在厕所里上下抚摸着渴求omega的野兽，他重喘几声，眼神变得恍惚，脑海只是想像着一个画面。

Brett跪在地上，用炽热的口腔包含住下身，顶住喉咙的感觉让他的眼睛泛起泪光，淡红的脸颊使他更为诱人。

Eddy加快手的速度，白浊喷射到手中。

「哈呀⋯⋯哥⋯⋯」

他清楚为什么Brett会是他的性幻想对象。

因为他喜欢Brett，超越亲情与友情的那种。

平常不爱与别人相处，总是躲在旁边读书，阳光照射到他的脸时，勾勒出他五官的轮廓，头发被柔风抚过。

那犹如画中的情景也许就是他第一次意识到对Brett的感情有多不一般。

和自己在一起时的话滔滔不绝，可是又筑起墙来隔绝与别人相处。

到底哪一个才是真正的Brett呢？

不过对于Eddy来讲不是个大问题。

因为他爱着Brett的全部。  
\-----  
「哥！这棵樱花树很好看！」

两兄弟到日本旅行，特别来到新宿御苑类樱。

「啊啊！这棵樱花树长得很适合哥的高度欸！站这里拍一张照片吧～」

「什么叫适合我的高度啦！臭小子⋯⋯」

Brett大力一掌拍到Eddy的背上，结实的感觉让他感受到常黏着自己的毛孩长大了，成了缠人的大狗。

Brett摊开了毯子，躺在上面享受着微风，小提琴的声音让他看向树下。

那是Eddy正拉着four season 的spring 。

他让曲风变得更为柔和，比起强调布满花朵的壮观感，更像是表达春天的温柔。

花瓣飘落，春风刮起。

Brett的双眼已经不能从Eddy身上移开了，他掏出手机拍下了那一刻。

樱花树下拉奏着小提琴的Eddy就如加了泯镜的美男子，也吸引了不少人的目光。

Brett拿起今早刚买的清酒，倒了一杯便整个吞掉。

居然觉得那屁孩帅，你疯了吧杨博尧！

看着手机上的照片不禁倒吸凉气。

你还偷拍个鬼呀！  
\-----  
「哥？」

Eddy坐在毯子上，看着睡梦中的Brett无奈一笑。

他拿起酒瓶，发现有少许不妥。

倒了一杯酒后，酒瓶已经空空如也了。

「哈？哥喝了一大瓶酒？」

看着Brett泛红的脸颊，证明了Eddy的想法。

Eddy用相机拍下Brett的睡颜，收拾好便当盒和其他杂物后便抬Brett回酒店。  
\-----  
「啊呃⋯⋯」

Eddy勉强把Brett搬到床上，他只是重叹口气便整理背包。

麻烦的是，Eddy突然浑身发热，信息素开始飘散开来。

浓浓的柳橙味正占据着房间每个角落，他冲入浴室便没再哼声。  
\-----  
「唔咳咳⋯⋯」

浓烈的alpha信息素硬生生逼醒了Brett，他艰辛地走到浴室门口，看到了冲着水的Eddy。

「Eddy⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」

失去力气的Brett腿软跌坐再地，只能用颤抖的手掰着门框支撑身体。

「哥⋯⋯你快走⋯⋯现在的我对你是一种威胁。」

Brett捂住仍未酒醒而发疼的头颅，走到Eddy面前抚摸他滚烫的脸。

冰冷的水不断落下亦未能为Eddy降温，然而面前的omega却毫无防避地站在面前。

真是疯掉了。

下一瞬间，Brett凑了上前，吻住了Eddy。

「不是发情期来了吗⋯⋯我帮你⋯⋯」

「哈呀⋯⋯哥哥⋯⋯」

Eddy抱住了他，拿开他鼻梁上的眼镜，低头吻上Brett。

激烈却又带点温柔的动作，Brett关掉水龙头，刚好被Eddy整个抱起。  
\-----  
「呃呀⋯⋯」

Eddy舔弄着Brett因omega而巧小的嫩茎，前所未有的快感促使Brett紧紧扯着Eddy濡湿的头发。

不然一会儿就射出浊液，刚好喷到Eddy的脸上，而他只是有指尖轻刮走浊液，更舔了舔指头。

「⋯⋯哥是第一次吗？」

眼神迷离徜恍的Brett紧抓住Eddy的肩点头。

「那我可要对哥温柔点了。」

Eddy的轻咬着他的锁骨，更是舔舐了下腭的琴吻。

手轻轻摩挲着Brett胸前粉嫩两点，舌尖往下在腰上游荡，刺激到其敏感带。

手指缓缓进入后穴，异物感使Brett重喘一口气，他咬紧唇不让自己发出一丝声响。

然而，Eddy试探式的扩张技巧在Brett的前列腺附近按压。

刚好按中的那刻，Brett还是压抑不住喘息，发出一声诱人的叫声。

「呃⋯⋯不、不是我—」

Eddy一口吻上Brett，突然被吻上让他无法顺利换气，津液沿着下腭的线条流下。

扩张期间，Eddy 在钱包里找到了避孕套并戴上。

下一秒便进入Brett的身体，毫无预兆而袭来的快感使他紧紧抓住Eddy的后背。

「哥还是很紧⋯⋯有没有疼⋯⋯」

Brett慌忙摇头，默默躲到Eddy怀里。

「别躲，我想看你的脸。」

两人再次拥吻，Eddy也开始下身抽插的动作，Brett弓起腰迎合他的动作。  
\-----  
「哈呀⋯⋯」

Eddy醒过来，看着旁边布满咬痕和吻痕的Brett不禁懵在床上。

整个房间都充斥着柳橙和咖啡的味道。

我到底做了什么呀⋯⋯

看了看Brett的后颈，腺包没有被咬，他安心地吐了口气，抱起Brett到浴室洗澡。

闪过上午的回忆，Eddy感到些许不妥。

欸？

不是哥主动吻上我的吗？我怎么有种悔疚感⋯⋯  
\-----  
「哥⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

两人吃着晚饭，Eddy 忍不住打破沉默。

「腰还疼吗？」

Brett差点把口中的饭整个喷到Eddy的脸上去，立刻喝了整杯水冷静。

「你就这么大声说这种事。」

「这里是日本怕什么呢。不过我还是要说的了。」

「说什么呀。」

「我喜欢哥，很爱很爱很爱的那种。」

「所以⋯⋯？」

「当我的另一半吧，Brett！」

Brett的脸立刻涨红，捂住嘴巴不敢说话。

「你、你傻呀⋯⋯就不能回去才说吗？」

「所以你接受了？」

Brett只是默默塞了几口饭到嘴里，没说什么。  
\-----  
「喂喂～有没有做什—么呀～」

Ray用手臂勾住Eddy的脖颈，凑到耳边问。

「想说什么呢。」

「就是说去旅行我时候有没有和Brett用掉那个避孕套啦。」

「原来是你放的。」

「哦～所以用掉了？」

「啧，别问这么多啦！」

Eddy怒瞪了Ray一眼，他无奈地放开Eddy。

「嘛，你不是一直都喜欢Brett吗？现在不就如你所愿了吗？」

「我表白后他没给明确的回复呀⋯⋯」

「看你们就烦了，怎么这么别扭。」

「我可不是你这种喜欢乱来的alpha啦，我也得要尊重他的意愿嘛⋯⋯」

「啊唷，所以你这小子强上了别人？」

「不是，是他主动献身的啦⋯⋯」

「那有机会呀，加油吧我的好弟弟～」

「哎⋯⋯」  
TBC？Fin？


End file.
